


Scraps & Blips

by nerdythangs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cream Pie, Cum Play, Drabbles, Farting, Felching, Fluff, Gore, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, I’m apparently 12, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sharing a Bed, Suit Kink, Textiles - Freeform, UST, demon!Sebastian, fart jokes, summersebacielweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: Collection of original drabbles from the sebacielthangs tumblr.





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: None of these are beta’d and are casual in approach (this first one here, for example, is memoir style and begins in the first person narrative). They vary in length, from just a couple dozen words to up to a few hundred. Some are studies of my own personal kinks, or working out troublesome areas I have as a writer, or just nagging ideas I can’t get out of my head.  
> I’ll update these once a week until I’m caught up— shouldn’t take too long. Afterwards I’ll update as needed.

I went to bed last night wondering what Ciel is going to feel like once he finally goes to bed after this shit storm with his brother returning. I imagined him skipping most of his bedtime routine and just crawling under the covers with most of his clothes still on, which is how Sebastian finds him after attending to the other servants. He walks in to his young master’s bedroom to find an unfortunately familiar quivering pile of bed linens, wrapped around a small, scared form facing away from him. Sebastian contemplates the shivering pile for a moment before making a quick decision with a sigh: he peels off his coat tails, removed his glossy shoes, and finally his gloves before crawling into bed and scooping up the boy. To Sebastian’s surprise, Ciel quickly rolls around and clutches on to his demon’s waistcoat with hands that are almost vibrating; his asthmatic breathing coming in harsh pants into Sebastian’s chest. It’s not until Sebastian drags his coal black nails through the soft grey locks that he notices tears dampening his shirtsleeves. He considers the boy for a moment before dropping a brief kiss to the crown of his master’s head, and pulls him even further into his embrace. The stillness of the night reflects the electricity of the day in terrible discord; a deceptively tender embrace guarded by glowing red eyes. 

They remain like that all night, even long after his young master falls asleep.


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel glowered at him, crossing his arms. “I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the “firsts” day during sebaciel week 2017. I don’t think they anticipated this as a submission...  
> Modern AU

Brrp.  
  
Sebastian looked up from his dinner, blinking. “Was that you?” A smile was growing on his face.  
  
His new young boyfriend Ciel flushed bright red. “N-no! It was the chair!”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.  
  
“Y-yes, I don’t fart!”  
  
Brrrp!  
  
Sebastian burst out laughing, and slapped his hand over his mouth as his shoulders shook with mirth.  
  
“Shut up! Shut up!” Ciel’s face burned with mortification as he yelled, while also trying to make sure the gas wasn’t super smelly.  
  
The dark haired man wiped a stray tear out of his eye. “I’ll have to make sure never to take you out for burritos.”  
  
Ciel glowered at him, crossing his arms. “I hate you.”


	3. Thrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His butler following him, his sharp canines grinding down as he struggles not to voice how much he fucking loves this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote anal sex for a multitude of reasons, and this was my way to get over my reservations. I’m actually still quite pleased with the results.

Okay okay, but hear me out: Sebastian relentlessly pounding into Ciel as he is bent in half, legs splayed wide, all aesthetics dropped on the floor like their dignity. Sebastian gripping at his lord’s dainty legs as his hips snap unrelentingly into the warm heat of his master. Ciel trying to say something, anything, but unable to due to the brute force of each passionate thrust, the sharp nails on his leg cuts off his words into breathless half-formed words. Ciel coming with a series of gasp after gasp after gasp, untouched, all over Sebastian’s jacquard waistcoat, with drips of it clinging to the pocket watch chain. His butler following him, his sharp canines grinding down as he struggles not to voice how much he fucking loves this. 

But the demon isn’t done. 

His still-hard cock begins to move slowly, and Sebastian grins at the squelching sounds of the added lubrication of his own cum soaking his Master’s abused hole. As he picks up speed, Ciel makes sounds of protest since this is too much too soon, but they fall on deaf ears and the brutal pace is resumed. Ciel tries to grab onto anything that will ground him– his butler’s shoulders, the bed sheets, his face, and settles on his hair. And he pulls at his hair as his over-stimulated wet hole is plowed into over and over again, come still dripping down his ass, and nearly howls when Sebastian takes his neglected cock into his hand. It doesn’t take much to make his young master come again in silent words of praise, and the streaks splash onto the slight chest and belly in pretty stripes. Sebastian somehow finds the demonic stamina to pick up the pace even more, lifting the earl’s legs into his shoulders and rails into him at a accelerated staccato beat, finding his completion in the overly sensitized tears running down his lord’s face. 

Sebastian gently lowers his wrecked lord’s legs back down, softly turning him over and ignoring the pleading chants as he spreads the earl wide and licks the crease from one end to the other, following the line to the base of his prick and balls and enjoying the mingling of both of their spunk. The devil returns his attention to the wide opening, and without any further pretense, dives his tongue in and slurps up his own come and at his master’s taste with relish, as if enjoying his favorite meal. Ciel sobs like an unhinged animal, meagerly thrusting up into Sebastian’s eager mouth against his own will. That sinful tongue lapping at every crevice, every nook and cranny until the young master is a puddle and shamefully feeling like he might somehow come again. The slim hips are propped up, and the dutiful butler obliges him, teasing and stroking the small cock gently, forcing shakes and shivers from the small frame, taking his time and enjoying every mewl and choked sob. After long, way too long, Ciel freezes up and an orgasm is coaxed out, his prick sputtering pathetically the last of what is left as his ass clenches rhythmically around his butler’s tongue. 

Sebastian sits up and licks his lips, watching Ciel as the boy starts to softly laugh as if mad with satisfaction and pleasure. His job here was done.


	4. Suit Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal sock garter hooks catch along the graceful tuxedo stripe that traces the long lines of the demon’s legs, and the unnecessarily long coat tails drag along the floor with an unpracticed ease from his place in a dining room chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really fucking big suit kink. I decided that Ciel does, too. In other news: I’m sad I forgot all the buttons and the lapels in this description. Such a loss.

Sebastian’s suit is made of the finest, strongest wool that only Hell could make. The subtly itchy fibers of his slacks are somehow simultaneously soft but scratchy as Ciel’s naked thighs rub at them. Metal sock garter hooks catch along the graceful tuxedo stripe that traces the long lines of the demon’s legs, and the unnecessarily long coat tails drag along the floor with an unpracticed ease from his place in a dining room chair. His polished shoes are never scuffed, and not once has he had to bend down to retie the laces.  
  
The patterned jacquard waistcoat switches between devilishly soft and playfully rough as small hands creep along the demon’s waist, pausing a moment to take care that the beautifully intricate pocket watch is not moved from its pocket home. The pitch black silk tie is a deceivingly delicate textile, for it cannot withhold the frantic pulling, tugging, ripping, and yanking from his master’s eager paws. The stitching has come apart, the ends have frayed, and the material has become wrinkled beyond recognition before, but the demon can’t bring himself to care.  
  
When those wiggly fingers divest the butler of his heavy, professional coat, they renew their vigor in the starched white cotton of his shirtsleeves. The crisp fabric is quick to give into the whims of those curious, grasping hands, and it wrinkles even easier than the poor, disheveled cravat. The button-down is always sigh-worthy warm from wear, and the sound of the crinkles is pleasing to the boy’s ear. The stiff collar contrasts wonderfully with the soft skin that skirts along the top, and the formal pleats expand and contract minutely as Sebastian’s breathing increases in rhythm and depth. The arm garters forgivingly expand with the flex of the solid muscle underneath as the butler moves to grasp at his master, and the young lord fixates on their restrictive nature.  
  
But most of all, Ciel loves his butler’s gloves. The perfectly indecent decent white cotton gloves hide all their secrets, instill professionalism, and have become a fetishized object for the earl. If he had the time he would trace the seams with his mouth and little fingers, he’d dip his tongue in the palm’s negative space, he’d nibble on that tiny little button, undoing it with his mouth, and finally take those gloves off with his own tiny teeth instead of watching his butler do it from afar. He’d love for those gloves hands to roam his body, to touch him in places he shouldn’t allow, and become wet with the fluids of his passion.  
But Ciel is impatient and greedy. And those gloves can never mark him in the way the exposed coal black nails do.


	5. Over and Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he could move the linen aside, spread his legs a bit further, bunch his shirt up a bit so that he could see how turned on he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my sister and written during a 20 hour flight.

A rhythmic, quick “schlick” sound could be heard if you listened very closely at the Earl’s bedroom door, with a heavy panting accompanying it. But as the rest of the servants and guests were in bed, no one would even think to bother the young lord at such an hour, and feast their eyes on the sight of the head butler in his shirtsleeves pleasuring himself fiercely in front of his young master.

The trouble was, the Earl of Phantomhive’s order was backfiring in him. Ciel anticipated that this would be a shameful, debased act that his proper and dutiful butler would be chagrined to take a part of, but it looked like the handsome facade of a man was quite enjoying himself. It almost looked like he was putting on a bit of a show, humping in the air as he braced his left hand behind him and displayed his glistening erection to Ciel. Punishment was surely the last thing on his mind.

The devilish butler was getting off at just looking at his young master, who looked rather becoming staring at him with a blush staining his complexion and two bunched hands gripping in his small lap. They both bit their lips as they regarded each other when Sebastian’s his jerked and twitched. The demon’s hair flopped into his face as he whipped his head to the left, his hand stuttering and small noises escaping his throat as he reached his peak, thrusting as he rode out his orgasm, strings of cum dancing in the air before landing carelessly onto the French embroidered bedspread and a bit onto Ciel’s nightshirt.

Sebastian’s eyes opened to glance at Ciel. The young earl almost looked angry with a determined, resolved look on his face, and he continued to stare at Sebastian’s still-hard dick. Making up his mind quickly, Ciel ripped his hands out his crotch, stalked as pompously as he could in a nightshirt and on his knees. He pushed Sebastian’s hand out of the way and licked the length from root to tip.

Sebastian moaned in a manner that was not befitting of a refined butler, and his clean hand grabbed onto his master’s hair in a way that begged to be reprimanded afterwards. He memorized how Ciel’s pink tongue mapped along his cock, slurping up whatever remnants of pleasure were left there, even licking along his pubic hair to find the drops that dribbled down. The Englishman made his way to the top, suckling at the head and wiggling his tongue into and around the slit, collecting any and all new fluid spilling from there.

“Ah, ah!” Sebastian was incapable of silencing himself any longer, tightening his grip in Ciel’s hair and licking at his soiled hand in between his fingers and across his palm.

Ciel’s glanced up and saw Sebastian sucking on his fingers and moaned unabashedly, his hand scrambled underneath his own nightshirt and he gripped his straining erection. He started to pump himself in time with his hand on Sebastian’s dick, grinding into the mattress like an animal in heat, getting off on Sebastian getting off.

Sebastian switched his hand and began to bite at the at the fleshy part of his palm, inexplicably feeling like he might cum again. Seeing the tell-tale rhythm underneath Ciel’s nightshirt, knowing he was jerking himself off but unable to see it, teased the demon beyond belief. If only he could move the linen aside, spread his legs a bit further, bunch his shirt up a bit so that he could see how turned on he was. The demon’s teeth sunk further into his palm to the point of drawing blood when Ciel’s thrusts became long and a damp spot spread on the front of his shirt, eyes rolled up in pleasure as he moaned around the girthy dick.

The vibrations set Sebastian off again, busting another load down Ciel’s throat and coating his tongue. “Yes, yes, yes, that’s it, that’s it,” Sebastian encouraged with a shaky, breathy voice, mesmerized by Ciel’s mouth milking another orgasm around his cock.

Ciel finally pulled off, wheezing and panting, having only a moment to think about how he’s *never* made Sebastian cum twice in one night until he was knocked back onto the mattress. “Hey!!” he shouted, unable to fight as Sebastian kneed his legs wide before throwing the lord’s tiny feet over his shoulders.

The demon dipped his head down, his hair tickling Ciel’s neck and face as he snarled, “Let me return the favor.” His voice full of promise and his miraculously hard dick nudges against Ciel’s entrance.

Ciel looked up in surprise and found a feral looking demon with eyes blazing and pointy teeth peeking through his mouth in a sinister smile. He was about to order the horny demon off of him when he was cut off when Sebastian jammed his fingers into his mouth, the same ones he had cleaned up just a bit before.

“There you go master,” Sebastian purred, his voice low and gravelly, “Let’s see if you can make me cum a third time tonight.”


	6. Black Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You may be my master,” Sebastian reminds him, “but I **own** you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Yeah Yeah Yeah’s “Black Tongue” for some reason.

Okay but like Ciel ordering Sebastian to do *whatever* it takes to get a situation under control, so our favorite perfect butler goes completely demonic, maintaining some of that tuxedoed facade, but mostly ghastly hellish manifestations that wreak havoc on the scene. Sebastian getting *really* into it and having more fun he’s had in a long time, tearing stupid humans apart— or not, just to see how they react.

Ciel getting angry, really angry, because he knows he’s seeing what’s in store for him once his contract is complete. He gets inconsolably irrational, not thinking straight due to the carnage in front of him, and he gets his gun out. Ciel shoots the demon, square in the forehead. Sebastian falls over in a crumbled heap and stays there, just for a moment, before complimenting his young master’s marksmanship.

Next thing the Earl knows he’s pinned to the floor among the grime and entrails, and a devilish Sebastian is laughing at him with pointed teeth, teasing his ephemeral human nature and mockingly asking his master what he did to deserve such treatment.

Blood from the bullet wound oozes and drips onto Ciel’s face, making the boy flinch. Sebastian leans down and licks the blood up in a long, wet stroke. Ciel winces, frozen in disgust and shock.

“You may be my master,” Sebastian reminds him, “but I **own** you.”


	7. Sleepyheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiggly fingers reached out to grab Sebastian’s shirt as Ciel’s nose wiped a little bit of snot onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Domestic Day of Summer Sebaciel Week. My keyboard broke during that week and I couldn’t do what I wanted to do, so I whipped up this fluffy doodad instead. Based on real events lols

A soft noise sighed from a fluffy bed, with a shuffle accompanying it. Although it was the hottest week of the summer thus far, the sleepy occupants were nearly chilled with how cool the window AC unit was working. 

A slow, sleepy smile stretched across Ciel’s face as he scooted towards his warm companion’s embrace. Wiggly fingers reached out to grab Sebastian’s shirt as Ciel’s nose wiped a little bit of snot onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. It was so cold in the room that his nose was running, but underneath the covers was as warm and comfortable as a spring day. 

“My shoulder isn’t a tissue,” Sebastian grumbled, mostly keeping his mouth closed so his haphazard hair didn’t stray onto his tongue. 

“Mmm,” Ciel responded noncommittally, further inching his way into the bigger man’s arms. 

“You’re a little wiggly worm,” the black hair man noted, opening his arms to scoop his smaller bedmate up. He buried his face into the grey hair, letting it tickle his face as he breathed in his sleepy scent. 

Ciel’s fingers keyed around Sebastian’s middle, meeting together on his back to splay possessively. “Only when it comes to you,” he said, burrowing into the nook between Sebastian’s chin and shoulder. His toes scraped the man’s shins and Ciel delighted in meditating on their differences. 

He could feel the strong arms around his body become heavier and heavier as the breath on top of his head became longer and deeper. The quilt poked at Ciel’s cold nose as he basked in his cocoon, closing his eyes and willing himself to fall back asleep in his favorite way. 

The air conditioner whirred and sputtered, keeping them cool and comfortable as the sun slowly began to rise to start a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always always appreciated. <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nerdythangs / sebacielthangs


End file.
